


썰 모음

by Lydi_A



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inception AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>추출자:스티브<br/>설계사:토니<br/>포인트맨: 바튼<br/>위장사: 나타샤<br/>약쟁이: 배너<br/>의뢰인: 토르</p>
            </blockquote>





	썰 모음

**Author's Note:**

> 어벤져스 인셉션 AU 원고 구상때 짧게씩 풀었던 썰들인데요 설정을 바꿔서 쓸일 없어진 조각을 모았습니다

스티브는 눈앞의 덩치큰 금발의 미남을 올려보며 난처한 기색을 띄었다.

"미스터, 미안하지만 그건 불가능합니다."

섣불리 입을떼지 못하는 스티브를 지켜보던 바튼이 먼저 선수를 쳤다.   
그는 바튼의 부정적인 대답에 꿈쩍도 하지않고 우직하게 스티브만을 노려보다시피 보고있었다.

"...불가능 하지는 않지."

"캡!"

그제서야 구김없는 환한 미소를 짖는 남자를 보며 스티브는 지금 자신이 잘하고   
있는건지 의문스러웠지만 이미 내뱉은 말을 주워담을순 없었다.

"부탁하네!"

스티브의 손을 꼭 맞잡으며 그가 간절하게 부탁했다.   
스티브는 예전부터 이런 타입에게 약했다.   
어깨에 앉아있던 짐 한덩이를 내려놓은듯 한결 가벼워 보이는 모습으로 돌아가는 남자를 배웅하고 바튼은 스티브가 생각을 정리하는것을 기다렸다.   
일단 결정을 내렸으니 스티브는 일을 진행할것이다.

 

*

 

위험하고 비윤리적인 일이었다.   
어떻게 표현하던 추출은 말 그대로 '훔치는' 행위였다.  
토니는 곧이곧대로 융통성없는 윤리관을 지닌 스티브가 이런일을 하는것에 의문을 가졌다.  
호기심을 죽이는 법이 없는 엔지니어는 단둘이 남게되는 상황이 되자마자 자신의 궁금증을 물었다.   
패시브를 들고 막 제 팔에 꽂으려던 스티브는 멈춰서서 천천히 토니를 향해 고개를 올렸다.   
스티브의 맑은 눈동자에 죄책감과 회환의 빛이 어려있었다.   
토니는 그에게 질문한것을 조금 후회했다.

"내가 하고있는 일이 떳떳하지 못하다는건 충분히 인지 하고 있네, 자네말대로 어떻게 포장하듯 결국 우리가 해왔던 일은 도둑질이었지" 

스티브의 목소리가 무겁게 가라앉았다.

"이유가 궁금하다고 했나? 별것없네 나는 그저...내 이기심을 위해서 선택을 했을 뿐이야" 

그말을 끝으로 스티브는 입을 다물었다.   
다시 패시브를 들던 그는 망설이다가 결국 방을 나가버렸다.   
홀로남은 토니는 머리를 공연히 제 머리를 벅벅 긁었다. 

"뭐가 이리 복잡해?"

 

 

*

"이봐 캡, 자네 말데로 내전공은 이게 아닌게 맞는데 말야, 남의 마음속은 들쑤셔 보면서 본인만 꽁꽁 숨기는건 상당히 불합리하다고 생각되는데 내가 틀렸나?"

스티브는 숨기는것이 있었다.  
토니는 그게 마음에 들지 않았다.  
열심히 찔러보아도 프라이버시 침해 라는 완고한 대답만 돌아올 뿐이었다.  
그래서 토니는 방법을 바꿔 보기로 했다.

스티브는 매일밤 꿈을 꾸었다.  
실험이라는 명목이었다.  
주로 그가 꿈을 꾸면 옆에서 배너가 그의 상태를 체크하는 식이었다.

"매일 닥터 배너와 뭘 그렇게 열심히 실험하는 건지 나도 한번 보자고."

패시브를 연결하자 잠은 순식간에 밀려들었다.

 

'스티브'

"버키? 버키 자네인가?"

'그래 나네, 자네 꼴이 말이아니군'

"이친구야! 지금 자네가 그런소리 할 때인가"

혹독한 추위였다.   
두꺼운 코트를 여며매야만 하는 날씨였다.   
스티브는 젊은남자와 격의없이 즐겁게 대화하고 있었다.   
토니는 그들의 뒷쪽에 자리잡았다.   
그들은 토니를 신경도 쓰지않았다.   
여기서 토니가 꿈을 비트는 일만 하지 않는다면 계속 눈치채지 못할것이다.   
지금 토니는 스티브의 꿈에 들어와있었다.   
허름한 펍에서 코가 비틀어지도록 마셔대는 두 청년의 대화를 훔쳐들으며 토니는 괜한 헛짓을 했다고 후회했다.   
스티브의 죄책감과 후회가 가득한 눈빛이 계속마음에 걸려 벼르고 들어왔지만, 딱집어 이렇다할것도 보이지 않았다.   
괜히 다른사람의 내밀한 것을 훔쳐보는 죄책감만 들었다.

 

*

"이게 어떻게 된 일인가 토니??"

"잠깐! 캡, 날 그렇게 몰아세워도 어쩔수 없어. 내가 설계할때 저런것은 없었다고"

토니가 양손을 들어 항복을 표하는 자세로 설명했다.  
사태의 심각성을 인지한것인지 농담따먹기할 상황이 아니란것을 알았나보다.

"내 설계는 완벽했다고"

서둘러 덧붙이는 말에는 자신에 대한 자부심과 당혹감이 얽혀있었다.

"캡틴, 아무래도 추출자에 대비한 훈련을 받은 모양이야"

팔짱을 끼며 사태를 관망하던 바튼이 말했다.

"어쩔수 없군, 이미 주사위는 던져졌어. 작전대로 계획을 진행하면서 변수는 임기응변으로 대응한다."

스티브가 얼굴을 굳히며 차분하게 지시를 내렸다.   
하나의 유기적인 생명체라고 불리어도 무방한 대기업의 후계자임을 고려했을때 대비훈련은 어쩌면 당연한것이였는데 판단미스였다.

"스티브, 이런 말은 없었잖아요? 난 여기서 빠지겠어."

나타샤가 고운 얼굴을 찌푸리면서 한발짝 물러섰다.

"저...나타샤 그건 좀 힘들것 같은데요 약성분이 강해서 림보에 빠질 가능성이 커요"


End file.
